


Work For It

by jibrailis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, Ty Lee shows Azula a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Azula/Ty Lee, make you work for it."

"I suppose if you want it so much, I might as well indulge you," Azula said. She leaned back against the headboard and spread her legs unselfconsciously. There was a scar on her left thigh, and a small map of bruises on her right ankle where she'd fallen in a sparring match against an upper year girl, though she hadn't stayed down for long.

"Oh, okay, awesome!" Ty Lee said. "But, um, you don't think Mai is going to walk in on us?"

"We don't have to worry about _Mai_. I've already sent her on an impossible errand," Azula said smugly.

"She won't be happy when she gets back."

"When is Mai ever happy?" Azula asked, and laughed. Ty Lee laughed too, and then Azula said, "Come _on_, don't make me wait." She arched her eyebrows and counted under her breath as Ty Lee wriggled out of her gym pants and crawled onto the bed. The mattress sank beneath her slender weight. Ty Lee giggled at the shift in positions (Azula once threatened to start charting the number of times Ty Lee giggled in a day and demand toll) and put her arms around Azula's shoulders.

"I'm so happy that you're letting me show you how to have sex!" she declared.

Azula pushed her away. "Excuse me? You're not showing me anything. I already know how to have sex."

"Um," said Ty Lee, and carefully did not say what she was thinking, which was _that's not what Zara said_. But Zara was at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls on scholarship and Ty Lee wasn't sure that Azula would ever fool around with a girl who didn't have noble blood and a famous father. She rubbed her elbow and blinked at Azula, who was staring at her fiercely, jaw clenched in a way that looked painful.

Ty Lee took a chance and leaned in.

Azula's lips were dry. This was no surprise. In Ty Lee's experience, all firebenders had dry lips. Azula's lips were stiff as well, and unyielding, which made Ty Lee suspect even more strongly that she wasn't as experienced as she said she was. Which was kind of surprising, because weren't there tons of people in the palace who lived to do Azula's will? But maybe that didn't include kissing the princess. It was their loss, Ty Lee decided. Azula was a terrible kisser with no technique but she was strong and powerful, capable of crushing all the girls and teachers at school under her pinkie, and looking at her sometimes made Ty Lee's insides quiver with excitement.

There were the bad moments too, which sucked, but Ty Lee was from a family of firebenders. She was _used_ to the bad moments.

She tightened her arms around Azula's neck and deepened the kiss, pushing her breasts against Azula's. Azula liked that, she could tell. As Azula got used to another person touching her, her stiffness turned into curiosity, and curiosity turned into eagerness. Azula wasn't satisfied with Ty Lee straddling her for long; she flipped Ty Lee over and grinned down at her, teeth bared and pointy.

Ty Lee smiled and loosened Azula's hair tie. "You're really pretty," she said as Azula's hair came down in long, thick strands.

"I know," said Azula, and ripped open Ty Lee's shirt. _Wow, that's fierce_, Ty Lee thought giddily. None of the other girls had ever done that to her before. She squirmed out of her ruined uniform and moaned as Azula cupped her breasts. They weren't that big; she used to compare them to her sisters' and feel disappointed. But Azula seemed fascinated by them all the same. She rolled them around in her hands for a bit, marvelling at the texture and the heat (and it was like she'd never seen breasts before, never really looked at herself in the mirror the way Ty Lee thought all girls were supposed to, but Azula had never been anything approaching _normal_). Then she leaned down and offered a lick.

"Do that again," said Ty Lee. She bit her lip. Oops. She wasn't supposed to order Azula around. Azula shot her an annoyed look and punished her by letting go and rolling aside. Her cheeks were red though. Ty Lee had never seen Azula flush before. Firebenders were supposed to from the heat when they were young and inexperienced, still trying to control the element, but not Azula. When she met Azula, the princess had already been a master.

Ty Lee touched her shoulder and listened to her bracelets jangle nervously. "Please," she said.

"This is stupid," said Azula. She reached for her hair tie. "I have better things to do with my time than entertain your fantasies."

"But I really want this," Ty Lee said.

"You just want to _control_ me."

"No!" Ty Lee protested. "I just want to...I just want to kiss you, all right? Because you're really pretty and you're really strong, and I admire you so much."

Azula glanced at her. "Really?"

"Definitely!"

"I suppose I do have some time to spare before Mai returns," she acknowledged. She slowly returned to the bed and Ty Lee didn't waste any time letting Azula change her mind. She pounced on Azula and started giving her a reason to stay; kisses, licks, bites, teases. She undid Azula's shirt easily and nuzzled her chin against Azula's creamy, perfect shoulder. She heard Azula laugh from above her, shaking the bed with the sound, and start to relax.

Ty Lee unbound Azula's skirt and dove hungrily between Azula's legs. This thought ran through her mind: _this is the first time anyone's ever done this for you. I am the first. I am the first._ And every tight sound and harsh breath Azula made was worth diamonds. Ty Lee lapped until her mouth shone with wetness, and then she gently crooked a finger inside, and Azula came apart. So easy, that. The princess' warrior-trained body was a sensitive instrument. Ty Lee felt a twist of pity.

"Well," Azula said in her best imitation of her father, though the panting and the sweating ruined it some. "We'll be doing _that_ again."

"Okay!" Ty Lee said cheerfully, wiping her hands on the sheets. Inside her head, she could imagine what their next year at the academy would be like: Azula's fits of jealousy, her outrageous plots, her constant need for attention, Mai's suspicious glares. Maybe there was something messed up with Ty Lee that she didn't mind any of it, not really, not yet.


End file.
